halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Minuteman 2492
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Re:Hi Re:Deletion and myself or another administrator will take care of it.|1:35, April 29, 2012 (EST)}} Civility Warning 1/3 Dmitri Zaytsev I did not rollback your edit on the Dmitri Zaytsev article. I did, however, add the Writer template, as indicated in the edit summary; this can be here. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 23:41, May 13, 2012 (UTC) WW2 Halo RE: Nevermind Civility Warning (2/3) RE: Story idea i have an idea tell me if you want me to do it. the romans have control of singapore and send troops to investigate an invasion force near the border but when the romans leave the chinese real force moves in and takes the city leaving a few roman squads to protect a very imporent reasearch lab with imporent sercets. and if this is ok tell me a year for it. that idea is mine ^ Unlawfulspartan 06:48, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ok same situation but singapore is one of the teritores rome let go and its a unsc base tell me a date and were to put it if u want to do it who is winning the war who is the stronger force who is the under dog in the war i need to know for contex if say its ok for my idea to go up Unlawfulspartan 19:14, May 20, 2012 (UTC) 1. who is the domienent force or who is the underdog 2. how long does the conflict/war last 3. and do u want it as a chapter or as its own page ^ Unlawfulspartan 23:48, May 20, 2012 (UTC) what year does the war start? Unlawfulspartan 23:56, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ok thanks im deletimg the singapore siege and renameing it the siege of singapore its up so u can look at it and ch.1 is done Unlawfulspartan 01:14, May 21, 2012 (UTC) what is the name of the war? because i think it should be the name of the series. Unlawfulspartan 01:53, May 21, 2012 (UTC) what is the name of the war? because i think it should be the name of the series. Unlawfulspartan 01:55, May 21, 2012 (UTC) do u wanna make that the sieres name? Unlawfulspartan 01:57, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ok done sence ur book was first i made it the first in the sieres Unlawfulspartan 02:05, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Ch.2 is up Unlawfulspartan 02:48, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Ch.3 is up Unlawfulspartan 03:25, May 21, 2012 (UTC) its done tell me what u think Unlawfulspartan 05:15, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Just.... ugh Your Tone Now, I will begin by saying that I have no problem with you, nor do I have a problem with any user on this site. What I do have to address, however, is the issue of your tone and manner, as well as your repeated civility warnings. If Ajax_013 does indeed have images or articles in violation of the WW2Halo template, then you're welcome to tag them as such and ask politely for their removal. However, your inherently ill-mannered talk page post is both inappropriate and uncalled for. The minute we abandon civility and resort to calling each other crude names in place of polite discourse is the minute this community falls apart. Now, I will not be issuing you a civility warning: whether or not the other members of the administration chooses to or not is their decision. However, I will ask that you keep your comments polite, civil, and respectful in the future, just as many members of the community have done for you. If you have any questions, concerns, or responses, please contact me on my talk page. Civility Warning 3/3 "Cooldown" Ban It is my opinion that Sonasaurus's response to your actions was harsher than was warranted. While you may have been writing in bad faith, you were responsible only for a general lack of civility: not a major offense such as vandalism. For that reason, I've altered your ban to a 3-day "cooldown" ban; you will be free to return to editing, if you so choose, on 26 May, 2012, western time. An Apology From Lancer Good Evening users, admins, bureaucrats, etc. of Halo Fanon. I am posting this apology for my idiocy on my talk page, as I can't post anywhere else. My own aggressive and a bit nationalistic tendencies got in the way of what you were doing to try to help me. I'm sorry und Auf Wiedersehn for now.--B1blancer2 02:56, May 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: I'm Back characters What kinds of characters would you like me to make? Mrhalohunter24 13:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ugh Yeah, I'll see what I can do... What is exactly required? Alright, and what year is this set in? I need to know so I can see which members of Team Bastion are alive/the original members.--Susanoo24 03:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Alright, then by that point three of the original members are dead, replaced by less adept-yet still quite skilled-members. Also, should Gabriel-297 have been discovered, or is he still MIA/presumed deceased?--Susanoo24 03:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, and before I take part in this project, I need to know how severe this uprising is.--Susanoo24 03:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) That scene when the guy was surrounded by the SPARTANS was hilarious. Anyway, I guess I'm on board.--Susanoo24 03:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Mathewson and Murphy were my favorites, because both seemed pretty epic and funny. My favorite scene was already mentioned.--Susanoo24 03:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) What do you think of the character bios and excerpts that I've done (Gabriel's passage was my favorite, and as you can see, each passage is chronologically after the prior excerpt)?--Susanoo24 03:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) --Susanoo24 04:15, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, she's definitely SPARTAN material; she's got the aggressive demeanor and all, so impressive work on that. Added in Cain-143's excerpt, so let me know what you think.--Susanoo24 03:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Characters Please feel free to edit my character Joseph Henderson in order for him to be correct with your story line. You have my permission to edit it freely. Mrhalohunter24 02:57, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I can do that. Sorry I haven't used my laptop at all today, I was playing Halo Reach all day. Anyway, what exactly do you need me to do?--Susanoo24 03:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I can do that.--Susanoo24 21:54, May 30, 2012 (UTC) New character: Nick-113. Mrhalohunter24 23:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) What do you think of Gabriel's page so far?--Susanoo24 00:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Right, I've moved the story from Gabriel's page; it's got its own page, called Sword and Shield.--Susanoo24 16:21, May 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ideas I'm not sure if I get what you mean...--Susanoo24 03:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, I need your help with Jill-001. Does she have input of any kind on the conversation that the group is having, and if so, then what is it?--Susanoo24 03:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't matter who it's between as long as it's not between Gabriel-297 and Luna-083; they're similar to brothers and sisters. Other than that, go wild.--Susanoo24 03:37, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I thought that you were working in all of that; yeah I'm no good at it either...--Susanoo24 03:41, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Anyway, What year is this new rebellion set in?--Susanoo24 03:49, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, and as for Gabriel, should he have become more serious due to age, or should he be pretty much the same as he always was?--Susanoo24 03:53, June 2, 2012 (UTC) What do you think now? If you're satisfied, then I need some help with the next thing: if you're willing, then can you do the rebel point of view at/after this point. If not, then can you give me a brief layout of the base (how many entrances, where the rebels are primarily stationed, if there's an atrium or other center of operations, etc.)?--Susanoo24 04:14, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Following the SPARTAN POV concept was my intention. Okay, so how many entrances exactly? RE: URNA-ARNG NCF No, that's perfectly fine, I saw that you used it this morning. For future reference however, you may want to ask if it's okay to use someone's picture before you go ahead and use it. If you ever want to use pictures from my image save, feel free to ask. I will most likely let you use them, but there are still a few pictures in there that I don't want other people using, so you still must ask. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 22:25, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Think Before You Act Clarification If they have no artillery, what, pray tell, is ? Or ? Or even ? Just curious as to what exactly you categorize them as. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 19:49, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :So, according to you, something can only be considered "artillery" if it is mass produced and used many, many times? Additionally, if it isn't highly detailed or described, it simply "doesn't count"? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 20:06, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey on the UNSC Guard i fixed your infobox due to its image wasn't looking good so i removed the |thumb| part of it to make it go cohesively with the page. --Erex Malren-User Talk:Erex Malren-Message Me - Blog 16:30, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh....Kool. Ok.--Erex Malren-User Talk:Erex Malren-Message Me - Blog 16:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Honest Words of Advice The first thing to do is remove anything Halo-related from it. Copy-paste it all into a Word document and delete all reference to the UNSC, Insurrectionists, SPARTANs, and the like. After that is the hard part; creating a new backstory to link it all back together. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 15:34, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! *Caboose voice* He will be my bestest friend. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 15:37, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I think your stories would work well with a space-age cold war setting. Like two superpowers are actively colonizing space, but are fighting over land and resources outside of Earth, perhaps due to pressure caused by resources on Earth being rapidly sucked dry, by overpopulation, or some combination of the two or a combination of other factors. Because of this, unrest builds outside Earth and fighting eventually breaks out, and smaller, weaker powers get caught up in the turmoil as well. Of course, that's just an example of what you could do, and you don't have to do something like that if you feel that you'd rather do something else with your story. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 16:29, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, there's really not much that can be done about that. The reality is that if you stay here, you're going to have to write certain kinds of stuff here, because it's a site dedicated to Halo-related content. But you also aren't required to restrict your work to being published on one site only. Personally, I hope that you stay and show us your true ability to write Halo-related content, but no one is forcing you to stay here if you don't want to. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 18:13, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! And might I ask what your idea is? »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 18:29, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I've been checking up on what's been going on so far, and since you intend to stray from the current story, I was wondering if I could move on to work with my own story without resistance. --Susanoo24 19:39, June 19, 2012 (UTC) No, it's fine; no trouble at all. However, I do need your help with a bit of a dilemma. I know that something huge occurs, Gabriel gets separated from his squad, and he awakens in a barren ash field. What I don't know is exactly what happened. I need ideas for how all of this transpired, and as long as it's got something to do with the Covenant/Flood, then I'm all ears. --Susanoo24 20:22, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Just a note (you don't have to reply to this), in regards to the UNSC's treatment of the Outer Colonies, the UNSC really does care about the people there, and only want what is best for them. The Insurrection is really the result of a huge misunderstanding. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 16:49, June 20, 2012 (UTC) That's alright, bad enforcement was part of the problem in the Outer Colonies. Perhaps an overzealous UNSC officer was in charge of looking after Far Isle? »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 20:38, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ive been gone for a while cuz of finals but im back now ready for future projects seeing on how ur still here"the ball is still urs" lol Unlawfulspartan 02:14, June 23, 2012 (UTC) i love what u did with we have no ruler but ceasor. any future projects u set off to do i would hope u inform and include me in. Unlawfulspartan 02:33, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Of course. I'll let you know when it's done. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 16:12, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Here you go: »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 16:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC) First off, don't crop pictures in MS paint. When you save it, you end up with a bunch of empty white space in the picture. I use Microsoft Office Picture Manager. As long as you have MS Word on your computer I'd assume that you also have MS Picture Manager. I'll tell you how to crop pictures in MS Picture Manager, but if it turns out that you don't have this program, come tell me. My instructions might not be the best, so forgive me if they are a bit confusing. First, open up the folder you saved the picture in. Locate the picture, then right click it. On the menu that appears, scroll over the "open with" options, and select "Microsoft Office Picture Manager" from the drop down list that will pop up. The picture should now open up in MS Picture Manager. In the upper left hand corner of the window, there should be something that says "Picture". Click it, and a drop down menu should pop up. Click on the word "Crop" on this menu, and a sidebar should appear. Click and drag the borders of your picture to the desired positions. The area of the picture that will be removed from the image will become grayed. Once you've done that, click "O.K." on the sidebar, and the grayed areas on the picture will disappear. If you are not satisfied with your results, you can crop the picture further or select "Undo Crop" in the edit menu and start over. Once you are happy with the picture, go to the file menu and select "Save", wait a few moments, then exit MS picture manager. Alternatively, if you would like to save the picture as a new file with a new name, select "Save As" instead. That's all there is to it! Good luck! »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 16:47, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, well, in that case, just click the file you want to open, and it will open in that picture-viewer-thingy-program (I don't remember what it's called, but that doesn't matter, because when you open pictures on a Mac they open in this program by default), then click in the picture and drag a box around the part of the picture you want to keep. Then, go to "Tools" on the toolbar and select "Crop". The area of the picture outside of the box will disappear. Save the picture in the exact same manner you would in MS Picture Manager on PC. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 18:42, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Xbox Live Hey, do you have XBL? If so, what's your GT? »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 03:39, July 7, 2012 (UTC) M4A5 Adam Makosky I wanted to point out some issues with the Adam Makosky page so that you could hopefully fix them before the admins come knocking again. First off, I'm not sure that there is a UNSC National Guard, since there are no outside enemies to defend against (aside from the Covenant and the Flood, who don't count because the humans, or at least most of them, didn't know about them yet prior to 2525 and 2552 respectively) and also because the UNSC is not a nation at all, instead being a military and peacekeeping force that looks out for the interests of the UEG and by extension the entire human race. Second, pretty much only ONI personnel were involved in training the SPARTAN-IIs. In addition, the people who participated in the SPARTAN-II Program were carefully evaluated and monitored by ONI. If there were any hints that an individual objected to the abduction and indoctrination of children or any other morally questionable elements of the project in a manner that could potentially jeopardize the secrecy of the project, they were discharged from the project (though not from ONI or the UNSC) before they knew sensitive information about the project, both for the sake of preventing a PR nightmare and protecting the individual in question. There would be no possible chances of slipping under the radar; personnel working on the SPARTAN-II program would have no way of finding out that they were being watched, nor could they hide signs of discontent with the project from a team of highly experienced ONI psychiatrists. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 18:47, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Template Removal Hey, I wanted to let you know that I'll be on XBL tonight. I was at my mom's house this weekend, and we don't have an Xbox here. P.S. - What do you think of my new sig? Screenshots Hey, Lancer, if you want to cut down the chances of your articles being NCFed/WWIIHalo'd, why don't you take screenshots in Halo: Reach instead of using pictures from real-life? Even if you don't like the MA5, Army troopers, Marines, and ODSTs in Halo: Reach use all sorts of weapons. You could even pass off a few of the civilian militia in Nightfall as Insurrectionists. If you need help with 343's file share system, I'd be more than happy to lend you a hand, or even take a few screenshots for you. Unblock Done. Re: A Thanks Not a problem. Remember: if you need information or advice, you're welcome to it. Just an idea... Talk Page }} I would recommend restricting it solely to ceremonial purposes, and that rather than using something with as checkered a past as the German Kar98k you use something the M1903 Springfield, M1 Garand, or M14. Additionally, bear in mind that wooden rifles are considerably more expensive than those made solely from metal and/or plastic. It still makes no sense for it to be pretty much anything other than an American or possibly British rifle. Also, working Kar98Ks would be nearly impossible for insurrectionists to acquire, since a strictly ceremonial rifle (or at least one that old) wouldn't be produced with the ability to fire in order to cut down on production costs, as the UNSC would have no use for ones that could fire (when the UNSC need working weapons for ceremonial purposes, they just use MA5s). Working rifles would likely only be found in places like museums, and I doubt many innies are going to go and raid a museum for weapons. Re:FotM I looked over the article, but I'm concerned that the character might be a Gary Stu. I'd suggest that you run him through an online test and see what you come up with. You should also organize the page a bit better, as it's currently a bit sloppy looking. Take care of those and your article should be good to go for FotM. I'm far too tired right now to explain why it's sloppy, so I'll have to help you with it tomorrow morning instead. It's hard to describe. It just feels kind of jammed together when you read it. It's something I'd probably have to fix for you, honestly. The article will have to be considerably restructured, but the content itself won't need to change. May I have permission to fix the page? I'm not finished editing it yet. The page is to big for me to fix all in one go. RE: FOTM I will have a read, but bear the following in mind: please refrain from asking other users to vote for your own article for Fanon of the Month. It can be considered unsportsmanlike. Users vote for articles of their own accord because they believe they are worth the vote, not because the author has directly asked them too. With that in mind, I'll give your article a read, but will not be voting if I don't think it meets 'exceptional' standards usual of FoTM winners. Regards. No worries; you're still quite new here and can't be expected to know everything immediately. It might be a while before I get back to you with feedback, as I'm currently trying to force myself back into writing after a period of absence. I noticed something NCF on Makosky's page. It says that he was on a ship and the slipspace drive failed, so they had to make the rest of the trip at sub-lightspeed. The problem with that is the fact that it would take at least a century or two for them to get back without the FTL drive. I suggest fixing that, or else your chances of winning FotM are totally shot. Maslab, I believe the picture is of an F/B-22, a real and surprisingly well-known aircraft design (though no working prototypes have been completed as far as I know). It is a delta-wing bomber variant of the F-22. RE: Plance Let's discuss it over XBL. I'll be on in roughly a half-hour. Thanks for the info.-- [Talk] ] [Pages] 22:16, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ha, nah nothing like that. I just needed some information for a page I'm working on.-- [Talk] ] [Pages] 22:25, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Random question... Did you get the word "deunification" from my article? I'm just asking... Incidentally, how do you like my new sig? Making a signature is a fairly simple process. Simply create a page like Template:Lancersig or something, and copy the following onto it: , , |text= }} Size may be a reference to image size, but it's one of the things that had to be done to mine to ensure it worked properly. I'll also provide a link to some common Internet colors here so you can select a color pallete for the template itself. I use a website. Middle-click (on the scroll wheel, assuming you have one) on the following link: http://pimpmygun.doctornoob.com/app.php and you will find it. Simply drag and drop parts you like onto the screen to make your gun. Then, use Shift + Printscreen to save your screen, and take it to a picture editing program (I use Paint for this bit), select the gun part, open a new window, paste it there, and save that as a file. Then, I open up GIMP, make the background transparent, and it's ready to go. If you don't have any way to do make it transparent, let me know and I'll make a sort of "image repository" for pictures people want me to give transparent backgrounds to images. Incidentally, how's your signature box doing? I never explained how to use it: Simply input into anywhere you would need to use it. (I'm still assuming it's called Lancersig, it may have a different name.) About your Image Save... Inclusion in Insurrection Saga (pen) Re:Terran Rebellion Inclusion in Insurr. Saga, cont (pen)